The present invention relates to shaving devices. It finds particular application in conjunction with a shaving device having heated blades, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other like applications.
In a typical blade shaving process, the cutting edge of the blade is drawn across the skin surface to cut hair that is in the path of the blade. Because hair is more easily cut when it is heated, it is desirable to have a means to heat or otherwise soften hair for ease of cutting. Additionally, a more flexible cutting blade as is achieved when the blade is heated also tends to improve shaving.
Typically, when a manual or safety razor is used, a hair softening agent, such as, shaving cream or lotion, is applied to the shaving surface. While shaving cream is effective for softening hair, it can be messy, inconvenient, and prone to reduce the advantages of a heated shave.
Some prior art shaving devices have attempted to heat the blades by heating the entire razor head and relying on thermal conduction to heat the blades. This method is rather inefficient as well as potentially dangerous if the entire razor head is heated to such a temperature that the user may be injured. Further, these conventional razors lack a means to control the heating of the blades. Other prior art devices, such as FR 2721247 to Perolini, have included heated metal parts adjacent to blades in order to conduct heat to the blades. Again, this method is rather inefficient and lacks the means to control blade temperature.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved heated shaving device which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.